Human Nature
by Trein Darling
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a tired 39 year old kindergarten teacher, finds himself bored with his everyday mundane life when one cold morning he meets a timid cat hybrid who he can't seem to get out of his head.


**Pairing: Klaine**

**Contains: Older!Blaine, Teacher!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt**

**A/N: This is for the lovely Riley because without her this would just be a conversation held by two fangirls on skype u3u  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING yadayadayada **

**This is not beta'd so I apologize for any and all errors, they're all completely my fault.**

* * *

Light begins shining slowly, golden beams seeping into the Ohio sky and lightly kissing anything in its reach. Blaine steps away from the window slowly, letting the curtain fall closed and gently sitting himself on his bed and collecting his sheets off the floor. He tries to ignore the feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach as he makes his way over to his closet and wrapping himself up in his robe as he attempts to shelter himself from the Ohio cold. When he looks over his shoulder and towards his unmade bed the feeling returns, stronger this time. It's loneliness, its always present deep in his heart in everything that he does lying right under the surface. He's tired. He runs a tan hand over his face and through his hair, grimacing when he sees silver strands mixed with his head of dark curls. He's getting old, well _older_. Sighing, he pushes himself off of his bed and sluggishly drags his bare feet across his shining hardwood floor. In the kitchen he slowly boils water and grabs a mug, rubbing his hands together and puffing out smoke. Jesus Christ its freezing. When the kettle chimes he walks over and serves himself then turns toward his cabinet in search for tea, he curses when splashes of water burn him and he settles down at his dining room table.

He looks around at the table and sighs, its solemnly used since its made for large dinner parties or for people who often eat dinner with their families. He often prefers to take his meals to his couch and watch some old Spanish soap opera as he chews. He'd rather get lost in the characters extensive list of problems and make up different scenarios as to what they're saying in the foreign language then remember he has no one to share his meals with. Of course he never truly forgets. Blaine thinks of all of the sentences hes going to grade later and a smile slowly spreads across his tired face. He has to spend five days a week with those children, he holds a special place for the kindergartners and prides himself in knowing that hes helping mold the lives of so many precious beings. He loves making puppets and receiving the sloppily signed with _' 4 Mr Anderson '._

Once his body is warmed up he decides to go get the paper outside, its Saturday and he really doesn't have anything planned for today other than grading some work. Maybe he'll drive to the farmers market and pick up some seeds and flowers to plant in his garden. He cringes when he opens the door as the chilled air nips at his face. He notices a group at the end of his driveway, sees the way their tails flick and ears swish. Hybrids, he thinks and sighs. Some hybrids don't get adopted and orphanages are forced to put them on the streets, its heart breaking really. Blaine doesn't completely understand why they just throw them out or why people treat them as anything less. Their intelligence is the same as a humans from Blaine's understanding but most of them aren't even allowed to continue past elementary school. "Hey!" he yells, scaring them and watching as they scramble away as fast as they can. This happens almost every morning, he wishes the hybrids hadn't run because he was pretty sure he could have fixed them up some breakfast or maybe even provide them with some warm blankets. He sighs when he notices they had tipped over his garbage can, its contents spilled on the floor.

As he's crouching down to fix the mess he notices movement in the corner of his eye, a flick of warm brown fur. He turns slowly, afraid of frightening what turns out to be a young hybrid. The first thing Blaine notices are the piercing blue eyes, breathtaking orbs that seem to flicker between colors that hold a type of innocence . The second is how unhealthy and young the boy looks. He cant be over sixteen, his cheeks are hollow and his close look ratty and stained. He seems to be all bones and grime chestnut lock lay limply on his forehead. Blaine stays silent for what seems like eternity before offering a tentative smile. " Good morning. " Blaine whispers, the other flinch violently and falls back. "Hey, no-" He begins but before he can finish the boy is running off down the street.

He had never seen this hybrid before, can't help himself by being mesmerized by the mysterious boy. He plagues his thoughts and thinks of him as he sets out a small bowl of milk and a plate full of fruits he'd grown. He makes sure the bowls are in plain sight as he drives to the farmers market in his silver car, completely unaware of the curious blue eyes watching him from behind his neighbors fence.


End file.
